Pendrell: The truth of a past life
by nixiegurl
Summary: Avilon always went to the woods in the summer and lived how she wanted to. This summer there are two strangers who have her taken to some sort of magical kingdom only found in books. this kingdom was her's. her memory erased, can Avilon return to her life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The truth of a past life

The dense canopy of the forest was interrupted by rays of the early morning sun. A light breeze blew in disturbing the surface of the small stream that ran with only a slight trickle, hidden by the undergrowth that kept it a secret at the banks. Then the trees seemed to whisper to each other as two figures entered the forest. One was a slender, graceful girl with coal black hair. But it was her eyes that could have either bore into you until you did her bidding or made you melt with the feeling of warmth and safety. They didn't have an amazing, beautiful color that made them stand out. But they didn't have too. They were such a deep brown that they were almost black. But it was the combination of steel and content that made them a wonder.

Her companion was a strong, proud black appaloosa. The white dots on his hindquarters made him look like a streak of the night sky that had snuck away in the dawn. A rebel running from the sky, from the deep darkness. That is what earned him his name.

"Night…" the girl whispered. They were standing still in another secret hidden in every piece of woods. It was a meadow enclosed with the outstretched arms of the trees next to it. It was her and the horse's favorite place to relax. But something was out of place. There under a slender maple sapling was two shadows. They seemed to have no shape. No purpose…which made them even more disturbing. Waiting was not the answer but it was the only thing that they're minds could process. Then the lithe silhouettes moved to where they're shapes became clear. The girl already tense relaxed. There was a familiarity with the shadows. Then she realized why. The larger shadow was a horse, though not as big as Night. But the other created a sense of curiosity. There wasn't really anything strange, it was just intriguing. She didn't even know that she was moving till she was right in front of the strangers. Now that she was out of her trance, she finally got a look at the shadows. The horse was a cream color that reminded her of the home-made vanilla ice cream in her house. But her eyes were a soft baby blue separated by a pure white star. The girl couldn't help staring at the mare longer, but when she looked the person right next to it she was startled. It wasn't because he had a strange appearance; it was because he was….very good looking. He was built like a runner. Sleek but very muscular, with curly brown paired with brown eyes that seemed to get lighter while you were looking at them. He was wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt with DC shoes. He was like any other boy she would see at the mall. But what was weird was that he was already smiling. And that just made her smile too.

Then right next to her Night snorted, bringing her back into reality. Clearing her voice she introduced herself

"Hi. Ummm I'm Avilon". While she said this she began wondering what he would say to her unusual name. But all the boy did was look her up and down. Avilon scowled. Feeling her disdain, Night snorted and started walking briskly up to the boy. Avilon just glared at him. Even though she never let anyone see it at school, under her indifferent expression was a wicked temper. _I would never use it against anyone,_ she thought to herself. Then, as the expected reply still wasn't said she thought,_ but this boy is so pushing his luck today._ Night was almost on top of the boy when he said

"I'm Cole. And this is my horse Star."

Avilon glanced again at Night. He had stopped and was now looking at Star. Following his gaze, Avilon saw that Star had a delicate blue rein and bridle. It seemed so light and as Avilon stared harder she saw that it was made out of a see-through fabric. "Just like the gossamer touch of a fairy…." she murmured. Avilon smiled to herself. She had spent a lot of her childhood reading about fairies like any other little girl. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice Night walking back to her. Shaking her head, Avilon replied "And this is my horse Night." Glancing at her constant companion, Avilon felt a surge of pride. Night held his head high, letting the newcomers see him in his full glory. Avilon couldn't help a grin when she saw this. Night was forever showing off. Turning her attention back to the victims of Night's bragging she saw Cole looking at her. Meeting his eyes was hard. They just seemed to have a strange intensity to them. Finally gulping down hard, she met his eyes. They seemed to say _did it really take that long for you to meet me?_ Avilon gasped softly. That just brought on another devilish smile from Cole.

Avilon decided that she had spent enough time staring at this pair of strangers and not enough time interrogating. Avilon crossed her arms and leaned against Night. Feeling his warmth made her feel better. Steeling her gaze Avilon told in a low harsh tone, "You shouldn't be here. Didn't you see the signs on the fence surrounding here?!" Cole raised an eyebrow in an emotion that Avilon couldn't decipher. A moment passed and still no answer. This was making Avilon both uncomfortable and unbelievably angry. Curling her lips, Avilon addressed him again. "Did you or did you not _see_ the signs?!" Holding back her temper Avilon stared Cole down. Night snorted and tossed his head irritably. Star answered with an angry neigh. This distracted Avilon for a moment. Star's neigh, though meant to be threatening, sounded like a trickling stream. Avilon was then brought out of thought when Cole replied "We saw the signs."

His voice was as deep and soothing as molasses. It was hard not to get caught in it. But Avilon was a pro at holding her gaze and getting what she wanted. What Avilon wanted was an answer to why they were trespassing in her woods. Well actually her families' woods but she was in there the most. Her families' estate was a mile from here and she always spent all her vacation time in the woods alone. Around the perimeter was a steel chained fence which had no trespassing signs all around. Why these strangers didn't turn back when they saw the signs just said that they were both really stupid and looking for trouble or just trouble themselves. Not seeming to move at all Avilon looked back at Star's saddle. On it was a double edged sword hanging from the pommel. Avilon looked back at Cole. His eyes were still on her with that strange look. Narrowing her eyes just the slightest bit, Avilon noticed the glint of metal under his belt buckle. Cole shifted on his feet and Avilon saw the dagger sheath at his side. Avilon met his gaze again. This was trouble. There was silence except for the horses neighing to each other in their own language. Then Cole sighed and said "Yes I know that the signs said that we would get shot if caught. I can also see that by the bow and arrows that you are most likely the patrol." Avilon glanced to her side at Night. On his saddle was her bow and arrows. Also there was her own double edged sword and twin daggers. She was armed and skilled enough to take on any threat that came here. And there was her threat right in front of her. Eyeing Cole warily, Avilon took her bow and arrow off of Night's back and stepped closer to the strangers. Now this close to Cole she saw that he was a head taller than her. This was no surprise since Avilon was small for her age and had been made fun of about it in her early years. She just replied to the taunts that she was vertically challenged. Cole had kept his eyes on her the whole time and seeing how short she really was compared to him he smirked some more. Avilon tossed her head defensively.

"It's about time you leave. The signs clearly said that all trespassers would be shot and as soft hearted as I am I think that you wouldn't get out of her without a serious injury. So I suggest that you run while I give you a head start." What he did surprised Avilon. Cole stepped forward and whispered "I'm not going to run, Lonny. We need you back and I'm here to escort you. We better hurry though. Never know what's out there now do you?" Avilon looked back at him and almost believed that he wasn't crazy. His look was so earnest… yet what did she even know about Cole? That he was a hot stranger who somehow knew her childhood nickname and was way too confident. Even though this wasn't more than she had ever expected of any guy it was still too weird. Avilon backed away from Cole and was relieved not to feel his warm breath on her neck.

Gulping down hard Avilon turned around to Night. He was eyeing her with a critical look that she had come to realize in the past as his knowing face. This made her want to get away from these strangers even more. As she neared Night he knelt down, allowing her to get on and went back to his proud upright stance. Avilon glanced back at Cole and Star as she turned Night around. He was staring at the ground which made it nearly impossible to make out what he was thinking. All Avilon could hear is a muttered curse to which of them she did not know. All she wanted to do was to get away from these people. Avilon turned Night to the southwest part of the meadow. As they went deeper into the tree line she turned around to the eastern side. It would not do if they followed her back to the camp. Avilon started to catch her breath from that encounter. The oak and pine trees leaned towards each other whispering. They seemed to be gossiping about the new arrivals and her feelings for them. Avilon shook her head. There want any feelings for the boy behind her and his dainty horse. Night neighed gently to her as he used to when she was little. Sighing, Avilon just patted his neck and answered with a sad smile. The retreating sunlight cast a shadowy glow to her forest. Avilon wanted to go somewhere where she couldn't hear her own thoughts. Instead she did the next best thing. Sitting back in the saddle she tapped Night's sides with her heels and flexed the reins. Night flew off at an astonishing speed. He was the fastest horse in the state and maybe in the whole east coast. The wind pulled her long hair away from her neck which had been stuck there from sweat. _Blasted humid, Florida air._ Avilon shook her head to clear all thought and just looked all around her. Even though Night was a huge horse he could move ever so quietly. The animals they passed didn't seem scared of them and only lifted their heads to watch these strangers pass by in silence as they had come. Avilon had spotted a doe with a golden little fawn to the left, so close that if they had stopped Avilon could've reached down and pet his head. They rode on in a comfortable quiet way. Night sensed that his tiny companion needed time to think on her own and granted her need. They passed by many wonders of the woods. Another meadow much like the one they had just fled from, though much bigger held a secret herd of wild horses. These horses were grazing when Night burst out of the ancient oaks and watched him go. They were mostly dun colored though at the lead was a pure white stallion. He was magnificent to see in the broad daylight. He tossed his head and pranced about, challenging this opposing counterpart of his. Avilon looked down at Night and saw him itching for a fight. The white stallion looked at this devilish horse and snorted banter. Avilon leaned close to Night's lovely head and talked him out of his anger in hushed tones.

Night tossed his long black mane and rode on. As they neared a graceful waterfall Avilon turned Night to the trees next to it. Behind a couple of sycamore trees was a hidden path. Night slowed down to a slow walk. Going down deeper into the undergrowth was a magical adventure. Everywhere were tiny blue flowers woven into vines with their own products. On them were giant red flowers delicately caressing Avilon's face as she passed. Avilon wove the flowers through Night's mane and marveled at how the colorful flowers contrasted with his jet black hair. She leaned forward and watched as her own ebony hair intertwined with his so much that she never would've known which strand belonged to whom. The light summer's breeze blew through Avilon's thin blue tank top ad she welcomed its cool touch.

At last they had reached the end and found themselves in a small clearing with one giant maple tree. Its lower trunk was surrounded by a circular wall about 15 feet in radius. The wall was made of wood and latched together by thin rope and cover with clay from the stream. The roof also was made the same way. Behind the little house was a small pasture with a set of stalls. Leading Night back here Avilon took off his saddle and bridle and let him graze. Night didn't need to be fenced in. His deep affection for his small master was enough to ensure he wouldn't leave in the twilight world that he so longed to run to. Avilon went back around to the entrance of her house and went inside. It was filled with animal skins and near the base of the tree a warm crackling fire. Avilon went over to her bed which was just a giant pile of soft doe furs and lay down. She put her weapons on the hard packed earth right next to her. Since it was still early she didn't want to eat. Avilon stared at the fire and slept as the warmth licked at her neck beckoning her into an empty world of its heat. She began to close her eyes and slowly slipped into this wonderful world. The last thing she remembered was hearing Night neigh in distress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

The truth of a past life

The dense canopy of the forest was interrupted by rays of the early morning sun. A light breeze blew in disturbing the surface of the small stream that ran with only a slight trickle, hidden by the undergrowth that kept it a secret at the banks. Then the trees seemed to whisper to each other as two figures entered the forest. One was a slender, graceful girl with coal black hair. But it was her eyes that could have either bore into you until you did her bidding or made you melt with the feeling of warmth and safety. They didn't have an amazing, beautiful color that made them stand out. But they didn't have too. They were such a deep brown that they were almost black. But it was the combination of steel and content that made them a wonder.

Her companion was a strong, proud black appaloosa. The white dots on his hindquarters made him look like a streak of the night sky that had snuck away in the dawn. A rebel running from the sky, from the deep darkness. That is what earned him his name.

"Night…" the girl whispered. They were standing still in another secret hidden in every piece of woods. It was a meadow enclosed with the outstretched arms of the trees next to it. It was her and the horse's favorite place to relax. But something was out of place. There under a slender maple sapling was two shadows. They seemed to have no shape. No purpose…which made them even more disturbing. Waiting was not the answer but it was the only thing that they're minds could process. Then the lithe silhouettes moved to where they're shapes became clear. The girl already tense relaxed. There was a familiarity with the shadows. Then she realized why. The larger shadow was a horse, though not as big as Night. But the other created a sense of curiosity. There wasn't really anything strange, it was just intriguing. She didn't even know that she was moving till she was right in front of the strangers. Now that she was out of her trance, she finally got a look at the shadows. The horse was a cream color that reminded her of the home-made vanilla ice cream in her house. But her eyes were a soft baby blue separated by a pure white star. The girl couldn't help staring at the mare longer, but when she looked the person right next to it she was startled. It wasn't because he had a strange appearance; it was because he was….very good looking. He was built like a runner. Sleek but very muscular, with curly brown paired with brown eyes that seemed to get lighter while you were looking at them. He was wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt with DC shoes. He was like any other boy she would see at the mall. But what was weird was that he was already smiling. And that just made her smile too.

Then right next to her Night snorted, bringing her back into reality. Clearing her voice she introduced herself

"Hi. Ummm I'm Avilon". While she said this she began wondering what he would say to her unusual name. But all the boy did was look her up and down. Avilon scowled. Feeling her disdain, Night snorted and started walking briskly up to the boy. Avilon just glared at him. Even though she never let anyone see it at school, under her indifferent expression was a wicked temper. _I would never use it against anyone,_ she thought to herself. Then, as the expected reply still wasn't said she thought,_ but this boy is so pushing his luck today._ Night was almost on top of the boy when he said

"I'm Cole. And this is my horse Star."

Avilon glanced again at Night. He had stopped and was now looking at Star. Following his gaze, Avilon saw that Star had a delicate blue rein and bridle. It seemed so light and as Avilon stared harder she saw that it was made out of a see-through fabric. "Just like the gossamer touch of a fairy…." she murmured. Avilon smiled to herself. She had spent a lot of her childhood reading about fairies like any other little girl. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice Night walking back to her. Shaking her head, Avilon replied "And this is my horse Night." Glancing at her constant companion, Avilon felt a surge of pride. Night held his head high, letting the newcomers see him in his full glory. Avilon couldn't help a grin when she saw this. Night was forever showing off. Turning her attention back to the victims of Night's bragging she saw Cole looking at her. Meeting his eyes was hard. They just seemed to have a strange intensity to them. Finally gulping down hard, she met his eyes. They seemed to say _did it really take that long for you to meet me?_ Avilon gasped softly. That just brought on another devilish smile from Cole.

Avilon decided that she had spent enough time staring at this pair of strangers and not enough time interrogating. Avilon crossed her arms and leaned against Night. Feeling his warmth made her feel better. Steeling her gaze Avilon told in a low harsh tone, "You shouldn't be here. Didn't you see the signs on the fence surrounding here?!" Cole raised an eyebrow in an emotion that Avilon couldn't decipher. A moment passed and still no answer. This was making Avilon both uncomfortable and unbelievably angry. Curling her lips, Avilon addressed him again. "Did you or did you not _see_ the signs?!" Holding back her temper Avilon stared Cole down. Night snorted and tossed his head irritably. Star answered with an angry neigh. This distracted Avilon for a moment. Star's neigh, though meant to be threatening, sounded like a trickling stream. Avilon was then brought out of thought when Cole replied "We saw the signs."

His voice was as deep and soothing as molasses. It was hard not to get caught in it. But Avilon was a pro at holding her gaze and getting what she wanted. What Avilon wanted was an answer to why they were trespassing in her woods. Well actually her families' woods but she was in there the most. Her families' estate was a mile from here and she always spent all her vacation time in the woods alone. Around the perimeter was a steel chained fence which had no trespassing signs all around. Why these strangers didn't turn back when they saw the signs just said that they were both really stupid and looking for trouble or just trouble themselves. Not seeming to move at all Avilon looked back at Star's saddle. On it was a double edged sword hanging from the pommel. Avilon looked back at Cole. His eyes were still on her with that strange look. Narrowing her eyes just the slightest bit, Avilon noticed the glint of metal under his belt buckle. Cole shifted on his feet and Avilon saw the dagger sheath at his side. Avilon met his gaze again. This was trouble. There was silence except for the horses neighing to each other in their own language. Then Cole sighed and said "Yes I know that the signs said that we would get shot if caught. I can also see that by the bow and arrows that you are most likely the patrol." Avilon glanced to her side at Night. On his saddle was her bow and arrows. Also there was her own double edged sword and twin daggers. She was armed and skilled enough to take on any threat that came here. And there was her threat right in front of her. Eyeing Cole warily, Avilon took her bow and arrow off of Night's back and stepped closer to the strangers. Now this close to Cole she saw that he was a head taller than her. This was no surprise since Avilon was small for her age and had been made fun of about it in her early years. She just replied to the taunts that she was vertically challenged. Cole had kept his eyes on her the whole time and seeing how short she really was compared to him he smirked some more. Avilon tossed her head defensively.

"It's about time you leave. The signs clearly said that all trespassers would be shot and as soft hearted as I am I think that you wouldn't get out of her without a serious injury. So I suggest that you run while I give you a head start." What he did surprised Avilon. Cole stepped forward and whispered "I'm not going to run, Lonny. We need you back and I'm here to escort you. We better hurry though. Never know what's out there now do you?" Avilon looked back at him and almost believed that he wasn't crazy. His look was so earnest… yet what did she even know about Cole? That he was a hot stranger who somehow knew her childhood nickname and was way too confident. Even though this wasn't more than she had ever expected of any guy it was still too weird. Avilon backed away from Cole and was relieved not to feel his warm breath on her neck.

Gulping down hard Avilon turned around to Night. He was eyeing her with a critical look that she had come to realize in the past as his knowing face. This made her want to get away from these strangers even more. As she neared Night he knelt down, allowing her to get on and went back to his proud upright stance. Avilon glanced back at Cole and Star as she turned Night around. He was staring at the ground which made it nearly impossible to make out what he was thinking. All Avilon could hear is a muttered curse to which of them she did not know. All she wanted to do was to get away from these people. Avilon turned Night to the southwest part of the meadow. As they went deeper into the tree line she turned around to the eastern side. It would not do if they followed her back to the camp. Avilon started to catch her breath from that encounter. The oak and pine trees leaned towards each other whispering. They seemed to be gossiping about the new arrivals and her feelings for them. Avilon shook her head. There want any feelings for the boy behind her and his dainty horse. Night neighed gently to her as he used to when she was little. Sighing, Avilon just patted his neck and answered with a sad smile. The retreating sunlight cast a shadowy glow to her forest. Avilon wanted to go somewhere where she couldn't hear her own thoughts. Instead she did the next best thing. Sitting back in the saddle she tapped Night's sides with her heels and flexed the reins. Night flew off at an astonishing speed. He was the fastest horse in the state and maybe in the whole east coast. The wind pulled her long hair away from her neck which had been stuck there from sweat. _Blasted humid, Florida air._ Avilon shook her head to clear all thought and just looked all around her. Even though Night was a huge horse he could move ever so quietly. The animals they passed didn't seem scared of them and only lifted their heads to watch these strangers pass by in silence as they had come. Avilon had spotted a doe with a golden little fawn to the left, so close that if they had stopped Avilon could've reached down and pet his head. They rode on in a comfortable quiet way. Night sensed that his tiny companion needed time to think on her own and granted her need. They passed by many wonders of the woods. Another meadow much like the one they had just fled from, though much bigger held a secret herd of wild horses. These horses were grazing when Night burst out of the ancient oaks and watched him go. They were mostly dun colored though at the lead was a pure white stallion. He was magnificent to see in the broad daylight. He tossed his head and pranced about, challenging this opposing counterpart of his. Avilon looked down at Night and saw him itching for a fight. The white stallion looked at this devilish horse and snorted banter. Avilon leaned close to Night's lovely head and talked him out of his anger in hushed tones.

Night tossed his long black mane and rode on. As they neared a graceful waterfall Avilon turned Night to the trees next to it. Behind a couple of sycamore trees was a hidden path. Night slowed down to a slow walk. Going down deeper into the undergrowth was a magical adventure. Everywhere were tiny blue flowers woven into vines with their own products. On them were giant red flowers delicately caressing Avilon's face as she passed. Avilon wove the flowers through Night's mane and marveled at how the colorful flowers contrasted with his jet black hair. She leaned forward and watched as her own ebony hair intertwined with his so much that she never would've known which strand belonged to whom. The light summer's breeze blew through Avilon's thin blue tank top ad she welcomed its cool touch.

At last they had reached the end and found themselves in a small clearing with one giant maple tree. Its lower trunk was surrounded by a circular wall about 15 feet in radius. The wall was made of wood and latched together by thin rope and cover with clay from the stream. The roof also was made the same way. Behind the little house was a small pasture with a set of stalls. Leading Night back here Avilon took off his saddle and bridle and let him graze. Night didn't need to be fenced in. His deep affection for his small master was enough to ensure he wouldn't leave in the twilight world that he so longed to run to. Avilon went back around to the entrance of her house and went inside. It was filled with animal skins and near the base of the tree a warm crackling fire. Avilon went over to her bed which was just a giant pile of soft doe furs and lay down. She put her weapons on the hard packed earth right next to her. Since it was still early she didn't want to eat. Avilon stared at the fire and slept as the warmth licked at her neck beckoning her into an empty world of its heat. She began to close her eyes and slowly slipped into this wonderful world. The last thing she remembered was hearing Night neigh in distress.


End file.
